The Reason for My Teardrops
by Butt3RcUp18
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote a Haley and Lucas song epic thingie! Haley loves Lucas but when he meets a new girl and Haley tells him how she feels, how will he react? Oneshot better then summary! HXL


**Disclaimer- Do not own Lucas…wish I did. I also so not own the song… but it relates to me.**

_My new one shot… a Haley and Lucas one shot. I know the original name was Drew but I changed it to Lucas, I wrote this on a request to Bookworm3! Enjoy and Review!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Lucas looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**

_As I walk Lucas smiles at me and I break down inside._

**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be.**

_We've been friends for so long I can't see why we can't be more._

**I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about**

_Shows Lucas telling Haley about a girl he's just met._

**And she's got everything that I have to live without.**

_Haley is watching Brooke and Lucas from afar._

**Lucas talks to me, I laugh cause it's so funny**

_Haley is laughing in the tutor center with Lucas._

**That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**

_The other tutors are hushing Haley and she doesn't even notice._

**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**

_Lucas talks about how much he loves Brooke._

**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.**

_Haley is dreaming of Lucas thinking it's real, then wakes up and slowly falls back asleep._

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

_Haley's playing her guitar crying in her bedroom._

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

"_I wish Lucas would love me."_

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.**

"_I give my hand to you with all my heart!!" Haley sings as she drives to school._

**Lucas walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**

**Just smile… **

"_Hey Hales love the shirt!" Lucas says as he passes by._

_OMG… I'm breathless._

**And there he goes, so perfectly,**

_He is so damn perfect, with his luscious hair and his perfect body._

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

_Haley is looking at herself in the mirror._

**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**

_Haley walks around the corner and sees Lucas and Brooke hugging._

**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause.**

"_I love you."_

"_What?"_

"_I said I'd love too." I just stare into his beautiful eyes._

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

"_I have to go." Haley is playing her guitar in the band room._

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

_She looks outside and wishes for…, "Lucas." is what she mutters under her breathe._

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.**

_Haley leaves the school and hops into her car as she watches Lucas and Brooke, she starts to sing._

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light.**

_At a stop light she imagines Lucas next to her, like the good old days, but then sees no one._

**I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight.**

_Haley lays awake looking at the picture she just put down._

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

_Haley wakes up to grab her guitar and starts to play._

**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

"_I love you." Haley tells Lucas_

"_Hales, I'm sorry…" is all he says and Haley runs to her car_

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.**

"_And I gave you my heart, the very next day you gave it away." I don't know why I can't let go, and why every song reminds me of you._

**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**

"_Haley is tutoring some kid, "times up, I'm sorry I'll get back to you."_

**And he's all that I need to fall into…**

"_Ugh." Haley leans against the lockers and falls down._

**Lucas looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**

"_Hey Luke, can I talk to you?" I asked him faking a smile but breaking down inside._

"_Hales I'm sorry-" he starts_

"_No, I know what you're going to say."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes, good-bye." I started walking away but he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back._

"_No, Hales I'm sorry that I didn't realize sooner how I felt about you." he grabs me by my waist, "Hales I love you too." __**he must have heard me that one time.**__ Then he pulls me in and kisses me passionately, I deepen the kiss then we pull apart,_

"_Lucas."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You're the reason for the tears on my guitar." I say and we kiss some more. I guess there are such things as happily ever after. Remember things aren't more then meets the eye._

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Read and review! I don't know if this one was good I just thought of it. Please review!!!!**


End file.
